


Love In An Elevator

by leobrat



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In An Elevator

He was supposed to be the grown up in the relationship.

And it was a _relationship,_ now that Derek and Dr. Bailey and even Dr. Webber knew. Yes, everyone in the hospital officially knew who she was sleeping with. Now her sister could finally be proud.

And Mark was surprising now that things were out in the open. He was really kind of…a goof ball. And a total frat boy. He was almost forty years old and they went _six times_ last night!

But apparently, he still hasn't gotten enough, as he's slamming the emergency button down in the elevator with one hand and yanking the drawstring of her scrubs with the other as he kneels down, a Joker's Wild Grin on his face.

They're so going to get caught. It's so going to be so embarrassing.

But her teacher is offering her a free tutorial- who is she to turn it down?


End file.
